A Lily In The Storm
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: A damned werewolf...that was what he was. As much as he wished that he was dead, he was allowed to live in his horrible existence. And then Lily Evans came along...


**Title: A Lily In The Storm**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama/Friendship**

**Characters: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans**

**World: Books/Movies**

**Pairings: Remus/Lily/James Love Triangle**

**Summary: A damned werewolf...that was what he was. As much as he wished that he was dead, he was allowed to live in his horrible existence. And then Lily Evans came along...**

The man lurked about in the shadows, tilting his nose up into the air in order to catch a scent. Yes, there it was...the familiar smell lingered in the night wind. This brought a smile to to his face as he set off at a quicker pace. Oh, this would be fun. Not even difficult at all. After all, this boy was a mere human child. What struggle would he put up?

However, this also made the werewolf falter for a moment. This would be too easy...what was the point of this? If it would not entertain him in the slightest way, why was Fenrir doing this?

The memory of a burly man laughing drunkenly and making a fool out of him at a local pub surged back and he growled deep in his throat. No, he would not stand for this. Anyone whom insulted him, the infamous and powerful Fenrir Greyback, would pay in every way possible.

Finding out the identity of the idiot drunk had not been difficult at all. In fact, it had also been much too _easy_. Still, he was one to get revenge and revenge he would get.

The surname was 'Lupin'. It had also become known to him that he had a wife and child. At first, he planned to turn his wife into a werewolf. But after a bit of rationalizing, he had decided that to turn the child would be best. After all, that way he could corrupt the child and pretty much ruin his life. The idea was cruel and mediocre, yes, but Fenrir was a cruel and mediocre person.

A small, overly modest house came into view. Not even a challenge...this would be amazingly simple. Smirking to himself, Fenrir made his way over. Choosing to start at the right side of the house, he peeked into one of the windows. In that room lay a small brunette woman with a freckled face, the moonlight shining on her face. The foolish man was lying next to her, his mouth hanging wide open as he slept. Such fools, to be sleeping so _carelessly_.

But they were not his priority, and so he walked to the other side of the the house. It was there that he saw a young boy reading a large picture book next to a lamp. He could only see the side of his face at this angle, but it was enough to see the resemblance between him and the drunk. This was the idiot's son, he could tell. There was no mistake...

Ah, he almost felt a small inkling of sympathy for this particular victim. Such a young and innocent boy...an infant in his eyes. He'd never get to have a real life, not with the condition that he was soon to inflict on him.

But what was he thinking? All of that just made it immensely exciting.

Baring his teeth, he let out a loud cry and then threw himself into the window. The moon was full tonight, and he had long since been in his werewolf form.

The young boy barely had time to turn around before the werewolf's teeth were in his neck and suddenly he was screaming bloody murder. No doubt he was currently experiencing aggravating pain.

It was always the same when he chose a new victim. They always screamed helplessly and pathetically, acting like utter idiots. Humans...they were such morons. This was why he felt as if they should be grateful that he was turning them into a werewolf, a fine creature to be...granted that you give it a chance and such.

Another shrilling scream echoed into the night. Fenrir did not even have to look; he knew from the feminine quality of it that it was the boy's mum.

Releasing his grip on the boy, he threw him down on the wooden floor. A menacing smile was given to the parents who stood terrified in the doorway before he leaped out of the window and into the cool night.

Served that asshole right, to see his child being attacked that way. Fenrir smiled to himself, pleased. He had little doubt that this image would ever be erased from the bastard's memory.

Ha! How humorous! How alive he felt, to have done such a top-notch job! Oh, this was great...he always felt amazing after taking another victim. What made this better was the certain long-lasting effects that this would have on both the boy and his family.

The werewolf came to his destination, the entrance to a secret underground location in which him and his wolf clan lived.

Oh, what a story he had to tell tonight...

**Author's Note: Forgive my short prologue. I'm dreadful when it comes to beginning stories, and prologues are my salvation. Please review and let me know what you think of the beginning. The next chapter should be up in the next four days. In fact, in four days I am completing this year of school, so I will have loads of time on my hands to write to my heart's content! This story is an attempt to step out of my comfort zone, as I have never written a Marauder's Era story before. It will consist of Remus's high school years, although I have not yet decided if it will be AU...since I am pairing Remus and Lily Evans together, it is certainly specified as non-canon. I embrace constructive criticism, so don't be gentle! Just don't flame me...**

**Love,**

**iammeandicanfly**


End file.
